


The Only Reason

by cravity



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: M/M, based on 5SOS song, fluffy with a hint of sadness that's it, it's a fluffy angst, my first fic so yep clapped af, not even an angst i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cravity/pseuds/cravity
Summary: just seongmin being overthinking and made a bad choice
Relationships: Ahn Seongmin/Kim Taeyoung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	The Only Reason

**Author's Note:**

> hi so this is my first work so please ignore how whack this is and messy the storyline is

"seongmin? uh can you reply to taeyoung's text? he's been worried about you" says hyeongjun.  
"did he told you to do this?" asks seongmin, with a dissapointed tone.  
"hu-uh," hyeongjun nods "anyway seongmin, i'm not trying to intervene your problems but i guess you should've make it up to him." says hyeongjun

it's frustrating,it's been months since their last conversation, it's been months since their last calls and texts. it's seongmin's fault, it's his fault. he keep blaming himself for everything, and he try to avoid taeyoung as hard as possible. it's just he's too scared to face taeyoung, he's too scared to explain what's inside seongmin's head. he's scared he'll probably hurt taeyoung even more. he's scared

if you think taeyoung is a bad person, no he's not. he's probably the best boyfriend that seongmin ever asked. he's tall, practically he's towering. he's handsome but still has the cute side. he's also one of the smart kids in their school but he's not the nerdy type, if there's a word that could describe it, he's basically a perfection. seongmin thinks taeyoung's definitely one of God's favorite creature, and seongmin was a lucky one to have God's permission to own him.

seongmin still remembers when his parents told that they just called a tutor he's already infront the door in the freaking 7 AM and gotta add it's saturday. since he was too lazy to take a shower, he walked upon the door with the puffy face and still wearing pink teddy bear pajamas, only for seeing taeyoung in a brown knit sweater and a ripped jeans looking beautifully.  
"WHAT? where's my tutor and why are you here instead?" asks seongmin in confusion.  
"i'm the tutor?" answers taeyoung playfully.  
"..not on saturday please? can we go to the cinema instead? i don't wanna see pile of books infront of my face for today, please?" seongmin pouts, taeyoung can't help but just accepting the request.

and also one of the sweetest act that taeyoung ever done is when he confessed his true feelings to seongmin, it was simple but still surprising and enough to make seongmin's heart flattered.  
remember the number neighbor trend? that's the taeyoung's idea of confessing. knowing the effort of him to searched and bought seongmin's phone number neighbor it's just unforgettable, minhee even said that he wanna use the second plan (actually seongmin like this one better) which is took seongmin out to the park that they used to visit everyday as a kid and confessing in the treehouse that their parents build, yet the first plan worked even though seongmin prefers the second one but seongmin still amazed, by taeyoung's mind way to think. up until now.

but it's just doesn't work for now, seongmin is busy so does taeyoung. fights? it happens every single day. from the small fights that can be solved over a single cookie that they both love and even the big fights that requires their friends to solve them. but seongmin knows, it's just a basic thing that couples have to face. but seongmin's wrong. he can't stand in anymore.

growing up, seongmin knows sometimes he's a little bit sensitive, he's a little bit childish, he's sometimes being stubborn, he knows, he really knows. but still doesn't change the fact that he hates being called out as that, especially if it's taeyoung. he hates that. he dislikes person who raised their voice when talking to him, taeyoung did that more than once. seongmin hate it there.

it's been months since their relationship kind of breaking off, it's not like they hated each other. it's not like they taking a break of their relationship, it's just unexplainable. but for sure, both of them hate this situation. both of them are afraid to reach the other one, so they waited to be reached. and no one did a move, they stay silent, they completely ignore each other existences, even almost seems like avoiding each other.

and then finally, taeyoung texted seongmin first, seongmin don't know how to react and he just avoided all the text, calls, dms and even when taeyoung try to approached him at school, he ran. and he regretted why did he ran instead of clearing the problem. 

and hyeongjun's words earlier make him realize. he should've known his actions probably just hurted taeyoung's feelings. he regretted it. but he knows it's already too late. it's too late to bring them back to life. although deep down he knows his heart won't give up, deep down he knows he still want to continue this, but reality says the opposite. if he tried to save the relationship, it'll probably hurt taeyoung even more. he want to stop it, he want to stop hurting taeyoung, he doesn't wanna go further more. this is enough, he thinks. he doesn't let taeyoung suffers anymore just because his silly actions.

later, after the sleepless night because the thought of ending their relationship, taeyoung still with his dizzy mind try to contact taeyoung, he knows taeyoung would probably hang up the call. but universe says the opposite, taeyoung picked up the call, after 3 trials, taeyoung finally answered it. he can't help but cried, cried over his dumb actions, over his mean act over taeyoung, over hurting taeyoung's feelings, he cried. taeyoung's, still in confusion didn't know how to react. so the calls continue with seongmin's bawl and the silence from taeyoung's side.

"seongmin? uh- a-are you okay?" asks taeyoung.  
"seongmin hi please answer me? what is it hun, what's with the call?" asks taeyoung still in confusion.  
"seongmin? please don't make me scared please answer what happened?" asks taeyoung, again but there's a slightly frustrated tone heard.  
"seongmin listen, i'm not gonna hear you only bawling or else im gonna end the call." finalize taeyoung.

seongmin stopped crying for a while, he's surprised hearing taeyoung raised his voice, seongmin noticed it, he realized, taeyoung probably also tired over this situation, and he knows, he should've let taeyoung go. and taeyoung's probably already falling out of love with him. and that realization hits him quick, he thought he should've end this here.

"uh-h taeyoung? i-i think it's over already.. it's over. u-us, it's o-over" stutters seongmin, and he burst into another tears  
taeyoung, in disbelief stays silent. and seongmin speaks again after he tried to calmed down  
"taeyoung, listen. you're one of the most beautiful person i've ever met. do i regretted the 3 years that we've spent together? absolutely not. you've might be one of the perfect fit for me. it's just maybe you and i were destined to be together haha" says seongmin, taeyoung couldn't help but smile. taeyoung knows this might will happen but not this soon. but he immediately realize that this might be the best choice for them.  
"maybe you'll questioning this. do i still love you? of course! of course, but i guess i'm hurting you too much. i guess i need to stop, that's why i think it's the best option for us. for you, and for me too. and i hope, i do hope, we won't hate each other, please do promise me we'll in good terms even after the break up please?" asks seongmin

taeyoung on the other side just nodding and smile, he loved how mature his boyfriend are, he loved that seongmin already grown up, he love his bravery. he love it. yes he admit it hurts, i mean it's a breakup, so yes he does hurt. but knowing this is the only choice so they won't hurting each other anymore. so the burden that they carried will be gone, then he accept it.

"seongmin, i know it i know all of it, you're not hard to read. and yes thankyou for the 3 years, for supporting me through my ups and downs. yes i agree in the we're destined to be together part, but maybe not in this time, maybe in 5 or even 7 years from now we'll reunited together, in even more matured version of us. and we'll fixed and undo all the pain in this time. and one thing you should've known. i swear my heart is never giving up okay? you're the reason, seongmin, the only reason"

**Author's Note:**

> so that's it, yes i know it's hella bad but you can always drop any advices and critics so see you in another fic (if this one not clapped)


End file.
